parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammal Park film series
A Movie spoof of the Jurassic Park film series created by Davidchannel. Cast: *Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex - ''Nala ''(The Lion King) *''Velociraptors - Wolves (Frozen) *Dilophosaurus -'' Janja'' (The Lion Guard)'' *''Triceratops'' - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) *Brachiosauruses - Giraffes (The Lion Guard) *Gallimimuses - Wildebeests'' (The Lion King)'' *Stegosauruses - Zebras (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *''Parasaurolophuses'' - Elephants (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Corythosaurus - Bupu (The Lion Guard) *Compsognathus - Fossas'' (Madagascar)'' *''Troodons - Cape Dogs (Go, Diego ,Go!)'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' - Vuruga Vuruga (The Lion Guard) *''Mamenchisauruses'' - Ostriches (The Lion Guard) *''Bull Triceratops'' - Kifaru (The Lion Guard) *Triceratopses - Rhinos'' (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex - Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Tyrannosaurus Doe - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex - '' Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *''Spinosaurus - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''Tyrannosaurus Buck'' - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *''Ceratosaurus'' - Siri'' (Rugrats Go Wild)'' *''Pterodactyls'' - Vultures/Buzzards (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *''Indominus Rex - Sabor ''(Tarzan) *Blue - Jenna (Balto) *Baby Blue - Puppy Brainly Barker (Krypto the Super Dog) *Delta - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Baby Delta - Claudette (Alpha and Omega 2) *Echo - Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Baby Echo - Young Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Charlie - Eve (Alpha and Omega) *Baby Charlie - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *''Apatosauruses'' - Hippopotamuses'' (The Lion Guard)'' *''Ankylosauruses'' - Gorillas'' (Tarzan)'' *''Dimorphodons ''- Skuas'' (Happy Feet)'' *''Mosasaurus ''- Monstro'' (Pinocchio)'' *''Indoraptor - Wolverine (Timon & Pumbaa) *''Stygimoloch - ''Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *''Carnotaurus - Soto (Ice Age) *''Barynonyx'' - Grizzly Bear (Balto) *''Sinoceratops'' - The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) Other Cast *Dr. Alan Grant - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dr. Ellie Sattler - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *John Hammond - Prestor B. Whitmore (Atlantis) *Dr. Ian Malcom - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Tim Murphy - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Lex Murphy - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Dr. Henry Wu - Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Dennis Nedry - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Lewis Dogson - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Donald Gennaro - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) *Ray Arnold - Lucious Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *Robert Muldoom - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Mr. DNA - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *The Dig Site Computer Operator - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Liwen Chao - Twilight Sparkle (human (MLP: Equestrial Girls) *Archaeologist - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Worker at the Amber Mine - Bernard (Megamaind) *The Kid At The Dig Site - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *The Loading Team - U.S. government operative and Various Polices (Gravity Falls) *Mosquito's Miner - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Sarah Harding - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Kelly Haring - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to The Sea) *Eddie Carr -John Rolfe (Pocahontas II: Journey To a New World) *Nick Van Owen - Indiana Jones *Peter Ludlow - Clayton (Tarzan) *Ajay Sidhu - Jafar (Aladdin) *Ronald Tembo - Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) *Roberth Burke - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dieter Stark - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Carter - Sa'Luk (Aladdin III: The King of Thieves) *Erik Kirby - Hiro Hamanda (Big Hero 6) *Amanda Kirby - Princess Toadtstool (Super Mario Bros; TV Show) *Paul Kirby - Mario Bros (Super Mario Bros; TV Show) *Billy Brennan - John Smith (Pocahontas) *MB Nash - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Cooper - Rob (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Owen Grady - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Claire Dearing - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Gray Mitchell - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Zach Mitchell - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Karen Mitchell - Anna (Frozen) *Scott Mitchell - Kristoff (Frozen) *Vic Hoskins - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Barry - Aladdin *Leon - Thomas (Pocahontas) *Elis - Milo-James-Thatch (Atlantis) *Simon Masrani - Sultan (Aladdin) *Vivian Krill - Mulan *Lowery Crothers - Li Shang (Mulan) *Zara Young - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Nick - Bromley (The Swan Princess) *20000 "Which means twenty thousand." People in Jurassic World - People (The Incredibles, Madagascar Trilogy, Penguins of Madagascar, Meet the Robinsons Despicable Me and Monsters VS Aliens) *ACU/Jurassic World Team - Clonetrooper (Star Wars) *Commander Hammanda - Dath Vader (Star Wars) *Commander Hamanda's Soldiers - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *Franklin Webb - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Zia Rodriguez - Malina (The Emperor's New School) *Maisie Lockwood - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Eli Mills - Professor Robert Callagham (Big Hero 6) *Gunnar Eversoll - Duque of Weselton (Frozen) *Ken Wheatley - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Benjamin Lockwood - Maurice (Beauty and The Beast) Films * Mammal Park (1993) * The Lost World: Mammal Park (1997) * Mammal Park III (2001) * ''Mammal World'' (2015) * ''Mammal World: The Fallen Kingdom'' (2018) Videogames * Mammal Park: The Game * Mammal Park: Operation Genesis * Lego Mammal World * Mammal World Evolution * Mammal World Alive Characters Nalapic.png|Nala as Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Mrs Belladonna.png|Belladonna as The Big One Wolves Frozen.jpg|Wolves as Velociraptors Janja-Hyena.png|Janja as Dilophosaurus Mbeya-img.png|Mbeya as Triceratops TLG Giraffes.png|Giraffes as Brachiosauruses Wildebeests.png|Wildebeests as Gallimimuses Normal TLG S1 E5 0484.jpg|Zebras as Stegosauruses 2016-06-16-20 00 34.png|Ma Tembo's Herd as Parasaurolophuses Bupu.png|Bupu as Corythosaurus Foosas.jpg|Fossas as Compsognathuses Go Diego Go Cape Dogs.png|Cape Dogs as Troodons Vuruga.png|Vuruga as Pachycephalosaurus Mbuni.png|Mbuni as Mamenchisaurus Kifaru.png|Kifaru as Bull Triceratops Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5097.jpg|Rhinoceros as Other Triceratops Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex Zira-0.jpg|Zira as Tyrannosaurus Doe Clipkovu.gif|Young Kovu as Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Spinosaurus Nuka in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Nuka as Tyrannosaurus Buck Siri.jpg|Siri as Ceratosaurus Mzingo.png|Mzingo All Hail the Vultures.png|and Vultures as Pterodactyls Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg|Sabor as Indominus Rex Pic detail52b01c2ddcf37.png|Jenna as Blue Puppy_Brainy.JPG.jpg|Puppy Brainly Barker as Baby Blue Kate (Wildstyle).jpg|Kate as Delta 172px-Claudette.JPG|Claudette as Baby Delta Balto045.jpg|Aleu as Echo 38.jpg|Young Aleu as Baby Echo Char 63737.jpg|Eve as Charlie 1003287 1334513512751 full.jpg|Angel as Baby Charlie Basi-img.png|Basi as Apatosaurus TLG Hippos.jpg|Hippos as Other Apatosauruses Kerchak in Tarzan.jpg|Kerchak as Ankylosaurus Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-3133.jpg|Gorillas as Other Ankylosaurus Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10324.jpg|Skuas as Dimorphodons Monstro.jpg|Monstro as Mossasaurus A Hungry Wolverine.png|Wolverine (Timon & Pumbaa) as Indoraptor Soto.jpg|Soto as Carnotaurus Grizzly Bear (Balto).jpg|Grizzly Bear (Balto) as Baryonyx Bagheera Close Up.gif|Bagheera as Allosaurus The Great Prince of the Forest as Bagheera.jpeg|The Great Prince of Forest as Sinoceratops Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Stygimoloch Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Dr. Alan Grant Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Dr. Ellie Sattler Preston Whitmore.jpg|Prestor B. Whitmore as John Hammond Ford Pines.jpg|Stanford Pines as Dr. Ian Malcom Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-6.jpg|Dipper Pines as Tim Murphy S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png|Mabel Pines as Lex Murphy Fa Zhou in Mulan.jpg|Fa Zhou as Dr. Henry Wu Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Dennis Nedry Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Lewis Dogson Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess.jpg|Lord Rogers as Donald Gennaro 67828.jpg|Lucious Best/Frozone as Ray Arnold Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Robert Muldoom Sebastian in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Sebastian as Mr. DNA Karen-SpongeBobSquarePants.png|Karen as The Dig Site Computer Operator Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls smile.png|Twilight Sparkle as Liwen Chao Belle in Beauty and the Beast (1991).jpg|Belle as Archaeologist Bernard2.png|Bernard as Worker at the Amber Mine Christopher Robin in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin as The Kid At The Dig Site S2e1 agent powers and trigger.png|U.S. government operative S2e11 police station.png|and other polices as The Loading Team Jim Hawkins in Treasure Planet.jpg|Jim Hawkins as Mosquito's Miner Ariel in The Little Mermaid-0.jpg|Ariel as Sarah Harding Melody from The Little Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Kelly Harding John Rolfe-0.jpg|John Rolfe as Eddie Carr 180306113403-indiana-exlarge-169.jpg|Indiana Jones as Nick Van Owen Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Peter Ludlow Jafar in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Ajay Sidhu Brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg|Elmo ST. Peters as Ronald Tembo Hans in Frozen.jpg|Prince Hans as Dieter Stark Sa'Luk.jpg|Sa'Luk as Carter Hiro Hamada Profile.png|Hiro Hamada as Eric Kirby Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario Bros as Paul Kirby Princess Toadstool holding question block.jpg|Princess Peach/Toadstool as Amanda Kirby John Smith 46.png|John Smith as Billy Brennan Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-611.jpg|Mr. Incredible as MB Nash Rob in The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue.jpg|Rob as Cooper Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Owen Grady Rapunzel.IMG.jpg|Rapunzel as Claire Dearing Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps_com-180.jpg|Cody as Gray Mitchell Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Zach Mitchell Frozen-anna-disney.jpg|Anna as Karen Mitchell Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Scott Mitchell Sykes.jpg|Sykes as Vic Hoskins Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Barry Thomas-0.jpg|Thomas as Leon Milo James Thatch in Atlantis the Lost Empire.jpg|Milo as Elis 640px-Image 0360.jpg|Sultan as Simon Masrani Char 34337.jpg|Mulan as Vivian Krill Shang 3.png|Li Shang as Lowery Crothers Jane in Tarzan & Jane.jpg|Jane as Zara Young Bromley.jpg|Bromley as Nick splashman-personnage-dans-les-indestructibles-02.jpg|People from The Incredibles madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2193.jpg|Madagascar Trilogy thNX4FCIUX.jpg|Penguins of Madagascar Meet the Robinsons.jpg|Meet the Robinsons Despicable Me.jpg|Despicable Me susan-ginormica-monsters-vs-aliens.jpg|Monsters VS Aliens as 20000 "Which means twenty thousand." People in Jurassic World th5WQJOIZY.jpg|Clonetrooper as ACU/Jurassic World Team Darth vader star wars.jpg|Darth Vader as Commander Hamada StormtrooperCorps.jpg|Stormtroopers as Commander Hamanda's Soldiers Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Franklin Webb Malina.jpg|Malina as Zia Rodriguez Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny as Maisie Lockwood Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg|Professor Robert Callaghan as Eli Mills The duke of weaseltown.jpg|Duke of Weselton as Gunnar Eversoll Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as Ken Wheatley Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Benjamin Loockwood Category:Davidchannel Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs Category:Jurassic Park Movie-Spoofs Category:Jurassic World Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof